


"not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smol trans steve thing because I don't have the patience to write a long one (although hopefully I will someday maybe)</p></blockquote>





	"not a perfect soldier, but a good man."

"Five different exams, five different cities. Why is that, Steve?" Erskine peered over his spectacles at the skinny man sat across from him.  
"Well, uh," Steve hesitated and played with the buttons at his cuffs anxiously, "it's my asthma, you know."  
It wasn't a lie. No one wants a 90 pound asthmatic on their camp. No one wants a female, either, but Steve wasn't about to spill that to some German he'd met five minutes ago.  
There was a brief silence between them, Erskine considering his answer. Then, a hoarse voice spoke, "You know, don't you?"  
The doctor glanced over at the blond with a pitying expression and nodded.  
"Sometimes, there are mistakes. You, Steve, are not a mistake. The fact that you are a man is not a mistake. The fact that you weren't born one, is. However," Erskine gave Steve a knowing look, "I may be able to help."  
Steve raised his eyebrows, surprise written on his features.  
"What do you mean, Doc?"  
The scientist turned to the smaller man with a smile and said, "I think you may be the perfect candidate for my program."

**Author's Note:**

> smol trans steve thing because I don't have the patience to write a long one (although hopefully I will someday maybe)


End file.
